Magical Mirror
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Cermin itu awal dari semuanya. Dia mempertemukanku, gadis sebaik dan secantikmu. Ya, aku berterimakasih juga padamu, karena memberiku banyak kenangan. Aku menjaga semua yang kau berikan padaku, suaramu, senyummu, tangismu, aku takkan pernah melupakannya


**Magical Mirror**

**Genre: Supranatural(?), Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Secret of Black Vow © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, story from Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu begitu dingin. Ruangan yang pengap dan gelap, dengan sebuah tempat tidur dan cermin usang disana yang menemaniku. Aku sedikit tak tahu bagaimana terangnya dunia, bagaimana hangatnya mentari menyelimuti bumi, bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara segar. Mengapa? Aku terperangkap, atau sebut saja aku terkurung di tempat itu selama kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya.

Dulu, saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku mengikuti _study tour_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahku, ya, naasnya bus yang aku tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Sebagai anak yang berumur 12 tahun, yang sum sum tulang belakangnya mengalami kerusakan, tentu saja merasakan trauma hebat, hingga akhirnya aku lumpuh.

Mengetahui hal itu, keluargaku mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka mulai menghilangkan keberadaanku disekitar mereka. Hingga, mereka menunjukkan secara terang – terangan, memaksaku meninggalkan kamar kecil dengan semua barang kesukaanku ke kamar usang yang tak pernah mau mereka sentuh. Hah, aku sudah menjadi aib mereka saat itu.

Tapi aku bersyukur, karena mereka masih mau memberiku makanan setiap harinya, walau hanya satu kali sehari.

Aku sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan kegelapan, kesunyian, dan keputusasaan. Aku masih normal, dimana aku masih berharap disetiap harinya. Berharap aku akan merasakan cahaya matahari yang tak terhingga, aku mempunyai teman, aku bisa berjalan dengan bebas lagi—seperti dulu.

Kemudian, ini terjadi pada suatu hari, aku terdiam memandangi bayanganku di cermin yang ada dikamarku. Entah bagaimana, tiba – tiba saja bayangan seorang anak laki – laki seumuran denganku dan bahkan mirip denganku muncul dan keluar dari cermin itu. Aku menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala untuk beberapa menit, aku merasa terlalu berfantasi saat itu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum manis padaku. 'Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku berhalusinasi seperti ini?'

"Hi, kau sedang tidak mengkhayal kok. Aku nyata" sosok itu berbicara seolah membaca pikiranku yang masih sangat bingung saat itu.

"Aku Shinichi, penyihir" ia kembali tersenyum sembari mengerlingkan matanya.

"A-aku M-Mouri R-Ran. Pa-panggil saja sesuka mu" aku tergagap seketika. Mungkin karena baru beradaptasi dengan orang setelah 5 tahun.

"PPPFFFTT— BUAHAHAHA" dia tertawa terpingkal – terpingkal. Aku hanya menyembunyikan wajah merahku yang malu karena bicara dengan orang saja, tergagap begitu.

"Kita berteman, ya" ia berkata sembari tersenyum. Aku terhentak. Entah aku tak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat itu, senang karena dia teman pertamaku, atau—entahlah aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Hanya saja, aku merasa senyumnya itu khusus untukku dan hanya milikku.

"Aku … ingin kau membuktikannya! K-kau harus disini untuk beberapa hari!" seketika aku merasa seperti orang kaya yang sombong, yang mempunyai teman dengan syarat – syarat yang absurd.

Tapi ini bukan syarat untuk menjadi teman, aku merasa aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus membuat Shinichi tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa saat. Aku merasa, ini yang aku tunggu dalam dunia sepiku selama ini, menunggu seorang laki – laki yang tangannya begitu hangat serasa melindungiku, yang suaranya menenangkan ku, dari sisi misterius dari cermin usang ini.

"Ok. Jangan segan – segan untuk memohon sesuatu padaku ya. Aku penyihir yang bisa memenuhi semua inginmu" mendengar itu, aku merasa hidupku akan berubah sebentar lagi.

"Kamu ingin apa?" ia kemudian bertanya padaku yang masih melamun karena kaget.

"Aku? Hm, aku ingin kakiku sembuh."

"Lalu?" Shinichi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Keluargaku menyayangiku"

"Lalu?" masih pada posisi yang sama ia bertanya padaku lagi.

"Punya banyak teman. Itu saja" sesudah itu, Shinichi sedikit menunduk. Bibirnya berkemik seperti mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin mantra. Aku tak terlalu mengerti. Yang ku rasakan hanya aura disekelilingku sedikit berubah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi menatapku kembali dan tersenyum, "Cobalah berdiri, dan hampiri keluargamu di bawah sana"

Perlahan aku mencoba berdiri, dan mencoba melangkahkan kakiku. Ajaib! Itu nyata dan aku bisa berjalan lagi! Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu, disana aku menemukan keluargaku menatapku kaget. Mereka sekejap langsung memelukku tanpa ragu. Syukurlah, aku senang sekali dengan semuanya.

Dan saat itu juga, hidup normalku dimulai, dan semua itu karena Shinichi. Shinichi mengabulkan semua inginku. Dia menyembuhkan kakiku, keluargaku kembali menyayangiku dan membiarkan aku kembali bergabung dengan mereka, aku bahkan bisa bermain ke taman kota dekat rumah. Benar – benar hidup normal yang ku dambakan. Aku sangat berhutang pada Shinichi

Dulu, aku suka sekali membaca buku cerita penyihir, sering dikatakan bahwa sihir itu tidak akan abadi, kecuali kalau penyihir yang mengeluarkan sihir itu menghilang.

Aku tiba – tiba saja mengingat hal itu setelah seminggu aku menjalani hidup normalku, mungkin karena aku merasa semuanya tak pernah terjadi dengan lancar – lancar saja dalam hidup manusia, apalagi untuk mendapatkan impiannya.

"Shinichi, jangan pergi dari sisiku" kalimat permohonan ini keluar begitu saja. Jujur saja, aku butuh dia, bukan karena sihirnya, tetapi karena dia temanku. Teman pertamaku.

"…." Shinichi hanya terdiam. Ia hanya tesenyum dan memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku harap aku selalu bisa seperti ini, aku berada di sisimu, bukan orang lain" aku menunduk sebentar, berharap Shinichi akan berkata sesuatu yang menguatkanku.

"Ran, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali" ia melepas tanganku dan berjalan perlahan menuju cermin itu.

"T-tapi kenapa?" aku tak menyangka yang dilakukan Shinichi justru berlawanan dengan harapanku.

Ia menolehku sebentar, ia berkata "Aku harus memastikannya. Apa aku bisa disampingmu selamanya tanpa merenggut sihir yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku pasti kembali, tunggu" dan kemudian menghilang.

Aku kembali ke kamarku—kamarku yang dulu, dengan rasa kesepian yang kembali datang menyergap. Terbayang dibenakku bahwa Shinichi takkan menemuiku lagi, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa 'Selamat Tinggal' keluar dari mulutnya. Jujur, aku sangat takut hal itu terjadi, aku memikirkannya terlalu serius hingga malam itu aku tak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Yang hanya bisa ku lakukan hanya menunggunya kembali sambil berharap ia memanggil namaku dengan senyumnya itu.

Dua hari. Tujuh hari. Empat belas hari. Tiga puluh hari. Dua bulan. Shinichi tak kunjung kembali, harapanku kian menipis. Mungkinkah ia telah mendapat jawaban bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa disisiku? Keputusasaanku kembali menguat

'Shinichi meninggalkanku dengan sadis' itu yang terlintas dipikiranku tiap harinya. Hari itu pun juga begitu, aku pergi ke tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu–loteng rumah, aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hati sebanyak 2 kali, dan yang dipikirkan muncul. Aku berlari dan memeluknya secara spontan. Ya, itu Shinichi. Ia muncul bukan dengan senyum. Tapi raut sedih menemaninya saat itu.

"Aku mendapatkan jawabannya"

"Apa?" aku bertanya penasaran. Apalagi Shinichi mengatakannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sihirnya akan menghilang" ia tak berani melihat ke arahku. Tapi aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku harus pergi darimu secepatnya" aku melepasnya. Air mukaku berubah. Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan pergi…" aku kembali menatap Shinichi yang saat itu sudah mulai menatapku dengan tatapan sendu menyedihkan.

"Sihirnya akan hilang jika aku tidak pergi, sepertinya saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ya" ia memegang pundakku sembari menunduk. Aku merasakan aura kelam disekeliling Shinichi.

"Jangan bicara begitu, tolong. Kita baru saja bertemu, Shinichi" aku berusaha yakin ini hanya halusinasiku yang lain.

"A-aku tak apa hidup tanpa sihirmu itu, asal kau disisiku, aku pasti kuat! Tolong, jangan pergi"

Shinichi mengusap kepalaku lembut, mencoba untuk menguatkanku.

"Jangan pergi, Shinichi" aku mulai menangis. Ya, aku tak mungkin menahannya disaat itu.

"Ran, jangan menangis… Walaupun kau bilang kau tak butuh sihirku, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kamu hidup normal.." aku tak bisa mendengar permintaan itu, aku terus dan terus menangis sesenggukan di depannya.

"Ku mohon…" ia mengangkat wajahku, menghapus cairanbening yang ada disana dan mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menunjuk cermin usang yang telah tiap hari ku bersihkan.

"Cermin itu awal dari semuanya. Dia mempertemukanku, gadis sebaik dan secantikmu. Ya, aku berterimakasih juga padamu, karena memberiku banyak kenangan. Aku menjaga semua yang kau berikan padaku, suaramu, senyummu, tangismu, aku takkan pernah melupakannya," Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menatapku kembali.

"Jadi ku mohon padamu, jangan lupakan aku" semua begitu cepat. Shinichi tiba – tiba saja menghilang bersama cermin usangku setelah itu.

"Huh, Shinichi bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Semua ini berkatmu, Shinichi" aku menarik nafasku. Ku tahan air mata yang ingin keluar lagi, kemudian aku pergi dari ruangan itu dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku masih bisa berjalan berkat sihir Shinichi masih ada dalam diriku. Sihir yang keberadaannya harus mengorbankan kehadiran Shinichi disisiku.

Shinichi ….

Terkadang terpikir olehku, jika saja dia bisa bersamaku selamanya, kebahagiaanku semakin lengkap. Dan jika saja ia bukan penyihir, aku pasti bisa bersamanya. Aku selalu berharap, jika suatu saat Shinichi akan bertemu denganku disuatu tempat, tempat yang mengejutkan seperti saat pertama ia menemuiku.

Dan sampai saatnya itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggunya. Tak peduli seberapa lama waktu yang ku habiskan untuk itu.

"Oi, Ran! Jangan melamun terus, cepat habiskan makananmu!" Ah, dia salah satu teman sekelasku sekarang. Karena aku sudah normal, pergi sekolah harus menjadi kewajibanku setiap hari, dan aku menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Panggil saja temanku, Sonoko. Dia juga yang paling sering membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Shinichi.

"Kau ini, selalu saja melamun. Huh, aku capek kalau harus menyadarkanmu tiap waktu. Oh ya, ini temanku yang baru saja datang dari London, mulai besok ia akan belajar di kelas kita, tampan kan?" aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada makanan di hadapanku ke ocehan beruntun dari temanku ini. Saat ia mengenalkan temannya, aku sedikit terkejut.

"Hi! Aku Shinimaru Chikuo, namaku aneh ya? Hehe, kita berteman ya sekarang, salam kenal!" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan tawa renyahnya. Dan yang mengejutkanku, wajahnya. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Shinichi. Dan jika diperhatikan lagi, nama panjang Chikuo bisa disingkat menjadi Shinichi.

"Oh, hi! A-aku M-Mouri R-Ran" oh tidak, aku tergagap lagi. Ini membuat temanku mentertawaiku dan mengataiku sebagai orang kuper yang tak bisa bersosialisasi, sial.

Hey, Shinichi. Apakah yang ku temui hari ini itu kau atau kau telah mengabulkan keinginanku lagi? Terimakasih ya.

Tamat

**Author Note :**

**Holaaaa! Long time no see setelah fanfic terakhirku "Secret of Black Vow" :3**

**Ini kembali dengan pair ShinRan yang bahagia, kenapa? karna gue lagi demen romance x3 cieeeeee**

**Udah ya, ditunggu ripiunya. gue mau ekstra japanese club dulu. Jaa!**

**Rise**

**and **

**Shine**

**Toge Hattori :3**


End file.
